wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Burning Heart
'Fanfiction by jadetheseawing3. Now let’s entertain ourselves with the story. ' Summary Cleo was born of SandWing blood but raised by SkyWings. Jade was a bandit-born SeaWing shunned by the queen. Chalet was a soldier’s daughter. Stormwatch was overly verbose and long-winded, even to his friends. Thrush was constantly hungry. Together, they make up the Keepers, pursued across Pyrrhia for their role in an ancient prophecy that is about to come true. Prologue Two dragons were flying under the cover of the fog. It wrapped everything in a chilly blanket, obscuring most of the land below them. The scouts flew low, their snouts raised high, wings beating silently. One was a SandWing, the other, a NightWing. “Flamekeeper,” the SandWing, Papyrus, whispered. “What’s that?” The valley underneath them was green and grey with winter, and the scouts could barely make out the sleeping lumps of nine SkyWings and something smaller, the scale colour hidden from view as the young dragon was pressed into a larger dragon’s underbelly. The larger dragon’s claws seemed to be protectively shielding the young dragon. “SkyWing battle,” Flamekeeper said, snorting a small puff of smoke into the air and flying on. “Wait,” Papyrus said, grabbing Flamekeeper’s wing and dragging him back. “Look.” The larger dragon was now stirring. They raised onto their claws, displaying mighty, blood-red wings and pale orange scales, with long, choppy claws. As the dragon reared, the younger flapped up. Both Papyrus and Flamekeeper could see this was not a SkyWing dragonet, and these were not corpses. It was a SandWing. Typical pale yellow scales, black eyes, short claws, long wings, elongated snout, bone ridge. It was definitely a SandWing. Papyrus could now see a band of beads and little gems strung around the SandWing’s ankle, and as she raised her head to breathe fire, it struck Papyrus like a cannonball. His daughter. Cleo. She was here. Those SkyWing brutes had taken her, and now look at her. The perfect fighting specimen, an adorable child. Rage bubbled in the SandWing’s gut. “Those- menaces- Cleo- what?!” Papyrus whispered. He was angry. Drops of water formed in the corners of his eyes. “Papyrus!” Flamekeeper warned. “We’ll tell the others. We can reclaim your daughter tonight.” “But I want her now! Look, she’s perfect. She’s in claw’s reach. I could swipe her and-” “Where is the first place anyone would look for a SandWing in these parts? The Scorpion Den, obviously. Our home. They’d burn it to the ground, killing dozens, and you would lose your daughter forever. All you have to do is wait.” The SeaWing leaped deeper into the water. The rocks were large and black and bulky, perfect for hiding dragon eggs, which was exactly what bandits like the SeaWing did. The SeaWing swam to the last rock, near an outcropping on the underwater cliff, and dis-lodged the egg in the third hole. It was a large egg, smooth and white. Running both wings over the egg, the SeaWing sighed. His daughter was perfect still. He could picture her: teal scales, same colour eyes, obviously, rounded claws, a beautiful, tapered snout, long tail, elegantly curved horns- everything looked for in a SeaWing dragonet. He’d call her Jade. Sure, it was sweeping the kingdom like a virus this breeding season, but this dragonet was original. Daughter of Barnacle, wealthy bandit, enemy of mercy, bringer of distress. “Barnacle!” The voice resonated through the deep water. Barnacle ground his teeth together and turned politely, smiling hugely. “Yes, Shark?” “Sir, there was a raiding party returning from Black Island.” “And?” Barnacle asked impatiently. “We loot that place all the time.” “Well, this time, Herring was missing a horn and an ear, and Slug and Gull both lost talons and got badly cut. And they didn’t bring back anything. They were yelling about some sort of disturbance in the water and a whale hurt them.” Shark looked worried. “I think they’ve lost their minds.” Barnacle looked concerned now, too. Putting Jade back in her hole quickly, he turned to face his apprentice again. Shark was tugging at his hoop earring. “Come on, a whale? They’ve gone off the deep end, Shark.” But his voice wobbled and betrayed him. Shark started to grin. “Scared, Barnacle?” he taunted. “No,” Barnacle said. “Do you want to see my egg?” “Sure,” Shark shrugged. “Why not?” Barnacle warily handed Shark the egg. “There,” he said, placing the egg in Shark’s claws. Flicking his tail, Shark lit up a strange pattern: it said, “Swim while you can, little dragon.” Chapter One 'Soon to be updated... ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)